Angel Boy
by Shibo No Yume
Summary: Davis has alot of secrets that he's been hiding and the whole Digital World is about to find out. This Story is Yaoi, has cussing, cuttting and more. So please don't read it if you don't like those things.
1. It Begins

Angel Boy

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish it was, but it isn't. Sad really, but oh well.

Warning: YAOIanda lot of other things in here too. So if you don't like anything that might have to do with this please be smart and don't read.

Reviews are really, REALLY wanted, but be a little nice this is my first fic that people are going to be seeing, (I hope.)

'thoughts'

different language will write down what it is when it comes to that

"regular speaking"

Angel Boy

'Well this really sucks. And here was me thinking that maybe they would finally stop talking about me behind my back. Oh well looks like Junnie was right they really aren't my friends.' A mahogany haired boy with eyes the color of chocolate stood outside of the computer lab door listing to what his so called friends had to say about him this time. 'More lies like last time probably.'

Today the older digidestined, including Mimi, who was visiting from New York, were going to be coming with the younger. Everyone was already there including Davis's best friend, Ken. It seemed that almost all of them had something bad to say about him and the ones that weren't talking bad about him, which only seemed to be Matt and Mimi, 'Probably because Mimi doesn't know me well enough yet to pass judgment. I give her a couple of more minutes before she starts in, but I wonder why Matt hasn't said anything bad yet,' just kept quite but they looked like they were getting mad at the others for what they were saying.

"Where is that loser? Good thing that there isn't a crest of Punctuality if he had then we would know that the crests are mistaken." The only ones that weren't laughing were Matt and Mimi again. Davis had his fingers in his ears to block out Yolie's annoying voice. He found himself unfortunate enough thought to pull them out of his ears as TK spoke up.

"Speaking of crests I can't believe that Davis got the crest of Friendship. I mean he has only shown friendship once. Personally I think that it's an insult to my brother. Don't you agree Matt?" Just as he was about to respond, Tai added in his own two cents, that Davis was sure he could have lived without hearing. "Yeah the same goes for the crest of Courage. I can't believe such a wannabe got our crests." Davis was waiting to hear the same things he had heard every time before. Like how annoying he was, or how clumsy and stupid, or even Kari. Truth was that Davis never liked Kari, but as someone, he wasn't to sure but he thought that it might have been Cody, was about to speak Matt cracked.

"That's enough you guys. Why do you have to be so hard on Davis all of the time? He didn't do anything wrong. None of us have taken the time to get to know him and you all are talking shit about him. I'm out of here. I'm going to wait outside for him." Davis having heard every word silently crept down the hall and acted as if he was running down the hall and out of breath. To say that Davis didn't like running into Matt would be a lie. Davis rather enjoyed be trapped under the blonde boy, even if it was only for a few minutes. The thing that Davis was always swearing to himself was that Matt would not know any details about his life was that Jun wasn't the Motomiya that like him. Jun was only acting like a lovesick girl to learn a little bit more about Matt for Davis. Which had surprisingly enough had worked and even Jun had given her approval about him. 'Which I'm going to take as a good sign, but now if I only knew if Matt was gay. That could probably help.' Matt stood up and gently pulled Davis up to his feet, which he was more than happy to do. 'Man, I wish I could get over this thing for Davis. He's probably as straight as a board. Oh well, that doesn't stop me from wishing, does it?' What neither of the boys had known was that the other was madly in love with the other.

Davis was about to apologize to Matt for running into him when Yolie stuck her head out the door and yelled at Davis that they had been waiting for him for over an hour, which Davis knew was a lie but he let it slide. 'No use in telling them that I had heard every word, again. So I'll just go with it.' He grumbled that he was sorry and something about soccer but Yolie didn't care. Davis saw that Yolie was typing in coordinates in the computer but before she could finish Davis spoke up.

"Yolie, Genni wants us to meet him in a different location today." Every one just gave him strange looks, except Yolie who was glaring at him, as he put in the coordinates. The digi port was opened a couple seconds later and everyone found themselves in front of a large forest that no one had seen before. Standing in front of it was Genni and Benjamin. When the group was about to question what he had wanted Genni lifted his hand. When every thing was quiet the digidestined were swamped with their digimon.

"I asked Davis to bring you all here because this is the Forest Of Memories. Inside of this forest all of your memories are visible to everyone in this forest. You will all be going in to the forest because locked deep within one of your memories one of you is the missing link to a prophecy that has been recently discovered. Davis is the only one that will not be having his memories looked at, for reasons that are none of your business. Now I did tell Davis about what would be happening today but what I didn't tell him was that tomorrow the very first digidestined will be here along with their digimon. Now lets get started we have already decided who will go first and so forth. There is only enough time to do three or four people a day. Today TK, Ken, Cody, and Joe will be going, tomorrow it is Mimi, Matt, and Sora, and the next day it will be Tai, Kari, Izzy, and Yolie. So lets go." The group walked for nearly an hour until they came to a clearing in what Davis figured was the very center of the forest. In the clearing there was a lone tree that Davis recognized from a picture in a book. The tree was in India and it was supposed to be very rare. Genni sat down with the digidestined as he explained that when the person who was going to have their memories 'awakened', as Genni like to put it, they would start to see their memories about ten to five feet away from the tree but they would be blurry until that person sat or stood near the tree, they couldn't alter their memories and once the memories had started to play out they could not leave the clearing until they were all done. They wouldn't feel much of the physical pain from their memories but they would feel a little bit. Then Genni said that it was time to get started.

Sorry that this chapter is short it's just that I only have an hour on these computers. I'm using the library computers so, yeah not much time. But I wanted to say that I'm not going to go into detail on many peoples' memories. Just a few like Matt and I think Maybe Kari and Ken. And in case there will be an explanation as to why Davis doesn't have to go into the clearing. But I think that I will still put him in it.


	2. Memories

Same disclaimer as the first chapter

Just want to say sorry that I haven't updated for so long but here's the next chapter hope you like it.

The First Day's Memories

TK slowly made his way to the tree in the middle of the clearing all the while cursing under his breath.

"God Damnit. Why do I have to go first and it's so unfair that Davis doesn't have to do this." TK was about to continue his rant when Davis broke in.

"TK, stop being such a bitch and just go and get this over with. It's not like you have anything to hide after all." Davis, Genni and Benjamin were the only ones to notice TK gulp like he did, but TK still walked closer to the tree. Just as TK was about to reach out and touch the tree a memory flared to life in front of him and in the middle of the air, but that wasn't what was bothering Davis. The problem with Davis was that he could have sworn that not only did he see the memory of TK and his family having a small holiday celebration out in the middle of the air but also inside of his head. When he addressed it to Genni and Benjamin the two just looked at him and told him that he was correct. Davis just decided to shrug it off and stared at the memories of TK and his family enjoying TK's sixth birthday party and it also seemed to be the point in which TK's parents decided to get a divorce. The divorce passed in the next memory followed by TK watching his brother and dad leaving him and his mother behind. A second later Davis noticed that there were tears coming down TK's face.

"Oh please. That idiot's faking those tears. He talks about his parents divorce almost everyday and he never once sheds a tear. He just wants more attention." Davis was sure that every one heard him that time by the fact that nearly the entire group glared at him. The only one's that weren't, were Matt and Mimi and by the looks of it they were agreeing with him about it. Davis was a little to busy wondering why TK's own brother was agreeing with him to notice that Tai, Kari, Sora and their digimon including Patamon, were walking over to where he was sitting with Benjamin and Genni or to notice that he was about to be slapped. Benjamin was quick enough to grab Kari's hand before she was able to smack Davis and in doing so gained Davis's attention.

"What kind of heartless bastard are you? TK has had to endure more pain and suffering," She pointed to the current memory in the air which just happened to be when Patamon was destroyed by Devimon, "in his first eight years of life than you have in your entire life." Davis glared at Kari and said in a voice colder than ice, "You know nothing about me you stupid little bitch so don't even think I don't know what pain is." Crack.

"If you don't want me to break your hand Tai you won't try that again." Davis let go of Tai's hand then grabbed the goggles Tai gave him from his neck and threw them at Tai's chest with enough force to leave him winded for a few moments and a large bruise the next day. Sensing a fight about to break out Benjamin and Genni placed a hand on Davis's shoulder and lightly scowled at the other's before going back to their original places with Davis in between them and Matt and Mimi following them. When they sat down again Matt and Mimi were on the opposite side of Genni and Benjamin. A few minutes later everything was nearly back to normal with the other digidestined sitting back in their starting places and with just a few ignored insults to Davis and questions to Matt and Mimi. When everything was calmed down again everyone looked back to the screen in the sky just to find out that they had missed both of TK's time in the Digital World and were about to see the very first time that the group talked about Davis behind his back. Davis noticed the rest of the digidestined were shooting guilty looks at him but Davis pretended not to see them.

"I wish that that frickin retard would hurry up. We've been waiting for him for over an hour already."

"Calm down, Yolie. He's probably just late because of soccer practice again."

Oh come on Cody you know that you wish that idiot was here already."

"I wonder why he was even chosen to be a digidetined. I mean that he doesn't even act like a true digidestined should. He's stupid, irrational, egotistical and a horrible fighter, plus he's pretty weak. He whines all of the time about stupid little scratches and things."

"No kidding. Yesterday he scraped his knee on the ground and practically cried about it for an hour. He tried to get Kari to "kiss it better". It's so sick to watch him hitting on my girl." With that TK kissed Kari. Davis could be heard fake gagging and Mimi giggling at his antics in the background of the memory while Matt, Genni and Benjamin were trying not to laugh at Davis as well.

"That boy doesn't even know what real pain is. Emotional or physical. He practically has the perfect life. He's popular, has a loving family, at he's decent at soccer. I mean he's not perfect in fact nowhere near it. He has horrible grades and he's mean to his sister all of the time just to name a few"

No kidding but you know what really bugs me about him Yolie?"

"What would that be Ken?"

"How he's always bragging about how great he thinks he is. He thinks he's that things like soccer, school, even the Digital World and fighting the evil digimon. It's pathetic really." Everybody agreed with him as they continued to trash talk their leader. The talk continued on with Davis always being shot down by Kari, how he was always calling TK, TS or TA or other stupid names. How he was always trying to be better then TK and get attention. The memory went on for a few more minutes before the next one began. Davis remembered that talk. He got there just to hear the beginning of it and he nearly cried at the thought that his only friends talking like that behind his back and that was the day that he decided that he didn't need anyone but his sister. He kept the mask up so the others wouldn't know that he heard them that time. After that he was always late on purpose. The next memory that popped up, Davis later would realize, would scar him for life. TK and Kari were holding hands as they walked into TK's room where they started to kiss each other and horridly stripped each other while never stopping their kissing. A few minutes later a loud scream was heard through half of the Digital World. Davis was trying to rub his eyes out with the palms of his hand while putting his head down into his lap screaming. As the memory of TK and Kari going at it like bunnies overdosed on Viagra played in the middle of the clearing.

"Make it stop. Oh please for the love of everything decent, make it stop. This has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Make it stop please. I'll do anything, just make it stop. I never want to see that again. Please make it stop." By the end of the rant Davis was whispering to himself. The small group that was watching the memory with him had to agree. They would give just about anything to never have to see that every again. Unfortunately though there were ten more memories left, half of which were the meaner talks including that afternoon's talk about Davis and the rest were TK and Kari going at it like there was no tomorrow, before TK stepped out of the clearing to join the rest of the group on the other side of the clearing. When TK was sitting back down next to Kari, Genni stood up clearing his throat with a fist covering his mouth. "We'll we know that TK isn't the one that the prophecy spoke of." Genni was once again interrupted by TK.

"Actually it couldn't have been me because the very first line says the youngest angel. I'm older than Kari by two months." Genni resisted the urges to glare or roll his eyes at the child of hope.

"Well like I said I already know that it isn't you so Kari if you could please walk to the clearing, we can get started." Genni sat back down in between Matt and Davis and silently hoped that Kari's wouldn't be so clear with the "intimate" details. About an hour later. Kari stepped out of the clearing and sat beside TK. Luckily the only thing that was really any different in Kari's memories was the fact that she meet Davis when they were seven and they were friends for a while and the fact that some of her memories showed what it was like to be the eighth child. Of course some of the things that she had to say or think about Davis were probably worse than what TK had to say.

"Well it seems that neither of our angels is the one that the prophecy's talking about. So Ken if you will please step in now, we can be done for the day and hopefully find out if you're the one it's talking about. Ken seemed to be even more hesitant then TK was and Davis was sure that everyone saw the look of guilt that Ken shot him. When Ken stepped in to the middle of the clearing the first memory that popped up was when Ken was probably four or five standing on the balcony of what looked to be his bedroom learning to blow bubbles with his older brother. When Davis saw Sam he nearly gasped in surprise. Davis never told Ken but he had met Sam once before when he was younger. The next memory that flashed up was when Ken was six. He was pulled into the Dark Ocean where he was struck in the back of the neck by the dark spore after he got his first digivice. The memory changed to the day that Ken's brother was killed. Ken had just started to run across the street to get away from his brother who had made him angry by telling him that they needed to go home early. Ken didn't see the car coming but apparently his older brother did because the next moment Ken was shoved out of the way of the speeding car and Sam was slammed into the hood of the car flying over the roof to land on the highway with blood splattering every where. Ken saw his brother lying dead on the other side of the street but for some reason he wasn't sad to see his brother dead at all. In fact he looked rather happy, while on the other side of the street, unnoticed by Ken, Davis was having a rather large anxiety attack with the blood of another person splashed across his face and shirt. Luckily though nobody but Davis and the two guardians sitting on both sides of him saw him standing on the other side of the road. The memory suddenly changed scenes from the accident to when he started to change his attitude because of the dark spore then it changed once again to when Ken started to be the Kaiser. It was the last memory of the Digital World until Ken put the crest of Kindness back in to the pillar. The next memory that popped up made Davis see red. Ken was debating on becoming the digidestined's friend and what he was thinking wasn't very nice. 'I don't really want to become friends with a loser like him but I guess if I did become friends with that idiot I could get closer to TK's older brother. Matt I think was his name. So I guess I have to endure this idiot in order to meet him.' The rest of Ken's memories were forgotten by the small group sitting with Davis who were at the moment trying and barely succeeding in holding Davis back from entering the clearing and possibly murdering Ken and it only got a lot worse when Ken finally got out of the clearing.

"You fucking bastard. I didn't care so much about the talking behind my back continuously but that was to fucking heartless. Even the damn Kaiser wouldn't have done that. I'm going to kill you, you stupid SOB!" It took ten minutes and Davis's watch beeping to make the redhead calm down. Unfortunately when Davis looked down at his watch he paled and started having a slight panic attack.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I need to get home now. My dad is going to kill me. Shit, is there a TV anywhere near here?" Benjamin and Genni just shook there heads but Benjamin grabbed his hand and started to head back the way they originally came.

"Come on Davis. I'll get you back there real quick just hold on and trust me okay?" Davis just nodded and Benjamin started running faster then should have ever been possible. Genni was watching the rest of the group, excluding Matt and Mimi, before he finally decided to speak up.

"I can't believe that you were all chosen to become digidestined. Davis has never said one fowl word against you unless you truly deserved such as you did today. I must say that I'm truly disappointed in all of you. The only TV that is near here is the one that you all came through meet here tomorrow. That is all. Good day." With that Genni disappeared in a literal flash leaving the others to walk in silence back to their homes. Mimi was staying with her parents in a motel just a little way's past Matt's apartment complex.

Davis was lucky to find that his dad was not home yet and set about making dinner, cleaning the apartment and finishing up his homework. Twenty minutes later Davis was finishing dinner and his homework when his dad walked in closely followed by one of his coworkers and it was clear that both were extremely drunk. It took a minute but Davis finally remembered the man's name being James Rose, and suddenly Davis had the urge to run.

To Be Continued...

Okay like I said at the top of this chapter sorry for taking so long for not writing but I finally have a computer of my own so the chapters should be coming up a lot sooner. I'm going to finish this story first than I'll continue on with Goonichi, just in case on of you actually read that story. But I hope that this chapter meets your approval. See ya later.


	3. Authors Note Please Read

I would like to apologize to everyone that has been reading my story and is still waiting for me to update. I just got back from job corps and since I wasn't allowed to use the computers for anything but job searches I was barely able to read my e-mail let alone update. So I AM SO SORRY, but I am working on the next chapter right no and hopefully I should have enough time to write on it that I should get it done in the next week or so. Sorry I can't update as fast as everyone else. Also I have another digimon story that I'm working on and I was wondering if some one would be willing to read it before I posted it that way I can fix anything ahead of time. I definitely need help finding a creative way to write the descriptions. Plus if any of you have read this somewhere else it is because I posted it on but I won't be able to update that version because these library computers block that website unfortunately. Sorry. If you saw it anywhere else it was jacked. But thanks for being supportive, this is my first time every doing this and I honestly thought that I would suck so it's kind of nice to hear that is actually got people wanting to read. Please be patient for a little bit longer please. Later.

Shibo No Yume


	4. Original Digidestined Arrive

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Warnings: same as first chapter

The Original Digidestined Arrive

The next morning Davis was standing outside of the Kamiya apartment at half past eight debating on whether he should ring the doorbell or run away. The doorbell won and as luck would have it, it was Ken who came to the door. Bam. Ken was lying on his back, covering his eye and hissing in pain when the rest of the digidestined ran to the door. It turned out that only eight of them including Ken and Davis were there.

"I'll see you in the Digital World later. Don't forget that the original digidestined are going to be there so if you're smart you'll treat them with respect, because they all, well almost all deserve your respect, even if you don't think they did, they did a lot more then you ever did or will." Davis turned around to leave only to see that the rest of the digidestined had shown up and were all looking from Ken on the floor to Davis in shock and what may have probably been anger at what Davis had said about the first digidestined. Davis tried not to show his surprise to see the rest of the digidestined as he pushed by them but he wasn't quick enough to pass by Sora without her seeing the handprint shaped bruise on his left check.

"Davis where'd you get that bruise?" Davis wasn't so successful hiding his surprise this time but he was able to recover quickly.

"It's nothing. I just got into a fight with some regular street thugs and lost. So just forget that you ever saw it okay?" Davis kept his head down the entire time he was talking. He tried to push past the rest of the group but he didn't get to far because Matt gently yet forcebly grabbed Davis's chin and forced Davis to show everybody the mark. Davis was to shocked to do anything for a moment but when he got his composer back he flipped Matt around and grabbed the arm that was holding his face before he slammed the blonde male in to the wall while pulling his arm up behind his back. Matt grimanced and finally yelped in pain before Davis finally realized what he was doing. Davis hastily let go and apologized before he ran down the hallway and around the corner. Matt gently rubbed his shoulder for a second before taking after Davis. He barely heard the voices, but Matt knew that most of them thought that he was going to hurt Davis for what he did, honestly Matt didn't know what he was going to do. Matt turned another corner and nearly kissed the floor. Davis grabbed Matt by the arm and helped him get steady before releasing his arm and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I was wondering who they were going to have follow me and try to hurt me, but I never would have guessed that you would be the one. Look I'm sorry for that little stunt back there. It's just that I wasn't really expecting that so I kind of retaliated wrong. I'm sorry. I have to go." Davis started to leave when Matt spoke up.

"Davis. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. It's just that I was worried about you. That's all." Davis was facing Matt with a clear look of surprise on his face.

"You were worried about me? Why? No one has ever been worried about me but my sister and some really close friends. Why are you?" Davis was mildly aware that Matt was getting closer and as soon as he caught Matt's eye he forgot about everything except for Matt's soft hand gently caressing his cheek and gently pulling him forward.

"I'm worried about you because I think, actually, I know that I love you." With that said Matt gently leaned forward and captured Davis's mouth with his own. At first Davis was to shocked, first by the confession and then by the kiss to immediately respond, which unfortunately Matt took that as rejection. Davis felt Matt about to pull away when he realized that Matt was probably thinking that he didn't love him back. 'Which is definitely the farthest thing from the truth.' Davis started to return the kiss, which actually surprised Matt for a second before he started the kiss again with renewed vigor. The kiss wasn't harsh and demanding like Davis was so used to but instead it was soft and slow. Davis would have liked to keep the kiss going but a sudden yell from Yolie signaled that it was time to leave for the Digital World, at least that was what Davis got out of the "Holy shit. The computer screen is glowing. What the hell does that..." The sentence was cut of but it was soon followed by two yelps of surprise no doubt from Ken and Cody as they were sucked in through the screen in to the Digital World. Matt looked down at Davis who was now standing in his arms with Matt's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Davis why aren't you going with them?" Davis just looked down and buried his head in Matt's chest. Matt was about to speak up again when he noticed that his shirt was starting to get wet. It him just a second to realize that Davis was trying not to cry and failing.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I should have told you and the others sooner." Davis wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because it was Matt's turn to be thrown in to the Digital World.

Matt landed on his back with a thud in between Tai and his brother and he found himself staring in to the blue eyes of Gabumon and not the beautiful chocolate colored eyes that Matt had long ago fallen head over heels in love with. Standing up with a sigh Matt looked around and saw only three of the four supposed third group. He could hear Yolie asking Kari where Davis was and he figured that it was only a matter of time before someone came up to him and asked him where he was. Unfortunately for Matt the questions came to soon for his liking.

"Matt where's Davis. You were with him weren't you. Where is he? Was he not near a computer or something?" Matt held up his hands in the sign of surrender in hopes of making Yolie stop questioning him. It didn't deter her for long because when he just turned away she started to ask again but lucky for him the original digidestined where starting to come. They were arriving the same way that Matt and his group had arrived, except that instead of falling straight in to the ground like them they were caught half way down by what Matt could only guess was their digimon. From what Matt could see there were only six digidestined in the original group.

"Where is Davis Matt?" Matt was really starting to get annoyed at Yolie.

"Yolie where the Hell do you think he is?" With that said Matt pointed at the group that was still fifty feet from the ground. Yolie wasn't the only one who looked at the group that was about to land.

"You can't be serious, Matt. Davis one of the original digidestined? Please he didn't know anything about the Digital World when he came here, just like Yolie and Cody." Again Matt rolled his eyes but he was nice enough to explain why he thought that Davis was one of the original digidestined.

"Remember what he said earlier? The original digidestined are coming today, so if your smart you'll treat them with respect. It's not really that statement but the one after it. They all, well almost all deserve your respect even if you don't think they did they did a lot more then you ever did or will. I mean think about it. How would he know something like that unless he was one of the original digidestined." Matt looked at the rest of the group before he turned around to face the first digidestined who were now hitting the ground with their arms tightly wrapped around the necks of their digimon. Matt looked down for a second and realized that his cloths were different as were everybody's clothes, except Cody's for some reason. 'He must really like his kendo uniform or something.' The rest of the group had yet to notice the change of course that didn't really surprise him because they seemed to be subtle little changes to most of their cloths including Matt's own.(you all can use your imagination on what their wearing. I'm too lazy to write what they're wearing. If I fell less lazy anytime in the future I'll write down what they're wearing.)Matt finally looked at the first digidestined for the first time and he nearly died of a heart attack because standing there in the middle of the original digidestined was the extremely scary, over bearing and more then three quarters of the time over protective sister of one Davis Motomiya, Jun, glaring at the rest of the digidestined like she was after blood. Matt couldn't help but take a step back and fear for his life.

Sorry that this chapter is so short but hey at least it didn't take another year to get up this time. I got it done in under four hours because I had to keep stopping my cats from killing each other and starting this at 1:52 in the FRIKKIN morning doesn't help either.


	5. Introductions

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

Warnings: Same as the first chapter

I hope that whoever has read the story so far really likes it. And for those of you that are still with me on this story here is the next chapter. I think that this will be the farthest I've ever gotten on my story if by some miracle I actually get this posted.

Introductions And Tension

Matt noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at the first digidestined, or more specifically the boy standing in the arms of an angel looking digimon.

"Does that kid have an angel for a digimon?" Matt could hear Kari and TK whispering to each other about the boy who looked to be clutching the angel like his life depended on it. Matt looked a little closer and noticed that the boy who just turned around to hold on to the digimon was Davis, he just looked a lot different. Matt figured one of the biggest reason's why no on recognized him was probably because his normally short spiky hair was actually relatively flat and it somehow was in a short braid hitting about an inch past his collar bone with his bangs obscuring his rectangle sunglasses and the fact that he was crying, when he looked down. Another thing that made Matt do a double take to make sure that it was Davis was the fact that he was in all black, right down to the army boots that made Davis go from his usual five' nine" to five' eleven". The wife beater that he wore had blood red flames at the base of it while showing off all of the muscle lines and a little bit of tummy. Davis's pants were black cargo's that were starting to slowly slip off of his hips giving every one a better view of his slender form and his black boxers, despite the belt of crosses and skulls had a small hole in the left knee. The three silver chains hanging from his hips were shaking, from his own shaking, and hitting the two extra pockets on his thighs. The chains seemed to be obscuring a small picture of what looked like a white and gold crying eye with two feathers attached to the back of it. Matt saw the tear and then wondered why Davis was crying when something sparkled on Davis's ear. Never figuring Davis to be big on piercings or even jewelry Matt was rather surprised to finally notice Davis's right ear had two hoops at the base a dot right above those. Even his left ear had three hoops one even in the cartilage. Davis sniffled and his digimon gently wiped his face causing Matt to notice the sapphire dot in Davis's nose, which matched the sapphire hoop in his left eyebrow that Matt saw now that Davis was shacking his head. Two necklaces, one a slightly spiked dog collar and the other a simple silver cross, adorned Davis's thin neck just like three silver bands sat on the brunettes upper arms while a smaller version of the dog collar sat on his wrists. Suddenly Jun stepped forward her hands on her hips. If Matt wasn't in love with Davis and Jun wasn't so scary and of course if he were straight, Matt would have instantly fallen for her. Jun was wearing a black mandarin Chinese tee shirt that v-d at the bottom hem with dark steel blue pants that ran smoothly with all of her curves. Matt never realized that her hair was so long until he saw that even in a high ponytail it reached the middle of her back. She was wearing sunglasses and noticed that everybody was, it just seemed that almost every one was wearing a different shape. Jun, a girl with jade colored hair, and a boy with hair that looked to be even wilder then Tai's when they were younger, just shorter, were all wearing oval sunglasses. Matt noticed that there was a small copper colored lotus blossom on her right shoulder. Jun actually only had her ears pierced twice along with the right side of her nose. Matt was rather surprised to see that Jun was wearing less jewelry then her own brother. Jun pulled off her glasses and Matt saw that she was wearing half fingered black gloves that had a gold band around the wrist, before she flicked her glasses closed and put them in a hole between the clasps of her shirt.

"Okay, some of you already now me. I'm Jun Motomiya, Davis's big sis." Some of the group looked like they just swallowed a bag of marbles before Ken spoke up.

"You're a digidestined? You, Jun? Where's Davis? Is he one of the original digidestined to?" Jun just gave him a look that clearly said 'are you stupid?'

"Yes, you idiot. I am a digidestined and not only that but I'm the leader of the digidestined and where Davis is, is absolutely none of your business until Davis feels like it should be so back off." The boy with Tai's hair stepped up and gently grabbed Jun's shoulder causing Jun to stop taking steps closer to the other digidestined.

"Jun, calm down. Hi, my name's Sky Hirokawa. I'm Jun's fiancé." The marble look appeared on every one's faces again including Matt's, the only ones that didn't seem surprised where the original digidestined and Genni and Benjamin who Matt could have sworn said that it was about time. Sky must have heard it to because he blushed. Matt saw Kari and Yolie drooling over Sky slightly. Matt couldn't really see why. He wasn't as good looking as Davis. His hair was silver and after he took the sunglasses off he saw that his eyes were a vibrant shade of violet, okay violet eyes were a little rare, Matt would give him that much. Matt personally thought that Sky was lucky that it was warm where they were because the skintight red tank top and the tan cargo shorts Sky was wearing would be freezing in the Artic parts of the Digi World. It took Matt a second to realize that just like Davis and Jun there was a small symbol on Sky's clothes. A small gold crescent moon and star that had three feathers on each side sat on the bottom right corner of his shirt.

"Jun just because the only people here that haven't hurt Davis in someway or another are us, Genni, Benjamin, Mimi and Matt, doesn't mean that you have to kill the rest of the digidestined. That's for me and Hana to do. Isn't that right Hana?"

"Hell yeah. If you think that any one is going to get away with hurting our little Angel Boy then you have another thing coming." The girl that spoke up had navy blue bangs framing her face while black hair flew around out of her ponytail and gently slapped her in the face. She pulled off her rectangle sunglasses and Matt could see her ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black mid drift shirt that had a heart yin-yang with flames in the background on it. The black over shirt she wore was pretty plain with just a few Hawaiian flowers on the base while a silver heart with flames in the center and a sword going through the heart was on the left shoulder, the same exact size as the other three's. Matt was starting to wonder what was with the little symbols. 'I wonder if those are crests.' Hana's pants were just like Davis's, regular black cargo pants with two silver chains with various charms hanging from her right hip and loosely hung around the front of her to attach to her left hip. Matt also noticed that her left and right eyebrows were pierced twice and the left side of her nose was holding a small diamond. She had six piercings of all hoops in her ears and for some reason she wore similar gloves to Juns only the wristbands were silver instead of gold. Matt thought he should probably be a little bit more scared of her then Jun." A giggle was heard a second later.

"Hana is that any way to introduce yourself?" Matt was sure he heard Hana mumble that she didn't care if it was the right way to introduce herself after she crossed her arms and looked a little put off. The jade haired girl stepped forward with a small smile and lightly bowed her head.

"Hello. My name is Lark Singer and the young lady," Lark pointed over to Hana before continuing on, "is Hana Duishiko. Her and Sky have become a little over protective of young Davis, or as we all call him Angel Boy. Of course the one to blame for that name is my own fiancé, Kaze Sopoko." A boy standing two inches taller then Matt, which was saying something because Matt was an even six feet tall, stepped forward. Matt finally noticed the other two peoples clothing. Both were actually wearing plain clothes. Lark was wearing a white tunic with bell sleeves and a gold rope belt with plain tan pants and dark brown slippers. Matt saw that on the right ankle there was another little symbol only this one was a black star with a set of fangs in the middle of it. She only had her ears pierced once and it seemed that the most interesting thing about her was the fact that she seemed to have natural jade colored hair that went to the back of her knees of course there were her eyes which looked to be almost gold colored. Kaze wore even plainer clothes. A dark blue tee shirt and black long shorts with gold roman styled sandals. On the left hip was a blood red tear drop with two arrows criss-crossing through the drop just like the rest of the group this symbol was just big enough to be seen from five feet away and no further. Kaze wore square sunglasses and Matt could see that his eyes looked to be pitch black, which made sense in a way seeing as how Kaze had black hair that went to his shoulders. Lark had one last thing to add that made Matt scared of the entire first digidestined.

"Of course I really shouldn't say that only Hana, Sky and Jun are over protective as I myself have been known to brutally injure anyone who has hurt Davis," The smile that was on Larks face just seconds ago had been replaced with a dark frown. Matt could hear some of the group gulp before Lark continued on, "Of course Kaze isn't really that much better. In fact I would have to say that he is almost as protective of Davis as Jun and that's really saying something. And if your smart you'll be nicer to Davis because you'll not only have to deal with us but our digimon. Isn't that right Phoenixmon?" Matt heard a gasp come from the rest of the group and he wasn't really surprised because the digimon that just stepped up to stand next to Lark was completely amazing and Matt finally got to look over the other's digimon. Davis and the angel was momentarily forgotten, to the relief of the teenager, who had been aware of some of the looks that he was getting.

"I see that you have seen our digimon. Come and introduce yourselves." A tall female digimon stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm Jun's partner, Elfmon. Just like the rest of my comrades, I am a champion digimon, a vaccine type as well as two of my friends, and beyond that you don't need to know anything about me except that you will find no data on me or the rest of the group in your digivices, for we are all the only ones of our kind." Matt was surprised to not only hear that they were all champions but that they were all the only ones of their types. (Sorry but I can't write those little detail things about digimon to save my life. So you'll get to us your imaginations again.) Elfmon stood a little taller than Matt even though she wasn't wearing any shoes. Her silver hair was in a half bun that went to the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless midriff shirt with black gloves that covered the bottom half of her hand and went half way up her lower arms. Her pants were dark green as well but a slitted skirt covered the top third of her pants. Matt could see that Mimi and Sora were looking at Elfmon's pointed ears in awe. Elfmon wore even less jewelry then Jun with only three gold arm bands on each arm. The next digimon that stepped up seemed to be Sky's digimon.

"Hello. My name is Thresamon. As Elfmon has already said we are all Champions. Unlike Elfmon though I am a Data type, and that is all you need to know." Thresamon looked almost exactly like Cenaturamon only Thresamon was black and he wasn't wearing a metal helmet nor did he look like he was shot full of purple bullets. Thresamon had solid pearl colored eyes and his ears actually looked like the ears of a horse. Thresamon seemed to be eyeing some of the other digidestined with extreme distaste and personally Matt didn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare after he saw that Thresamon's tail had a mace head swinging from the end of it. After Thresamon came Kaze's digimon, who had even less words to say then Thresamon. "Griffmon, Vaccine." Griffmon was surprisingly shorter than Elfmon. He had the top half of a human with the wings of an eagle while the front half of his bottom half was that of a lion and the back half was that of an eagle with a lions tail swinging in the back of the eagle. Griffmon was covered in belts from his arms to where the bottom of the human meet the top of the animal, while there was just a large piece of cloth that looked like leather with lots of little pockets giving it its form. Matt could see talons that were nearly two inches long on not only Griffmon's human half but on the lion and eagle half as well. Next came Hana's digimon and after Matt saw her he was certain that he would be scared of snakes for the rest of his life.

"I am Basamon and the last vaccine digimon." Basamon hissed nearly the entire sentence so it took him a couple minutes to figure out what she had said. Basamon was also taller then Matt but unlike Elfmon the human snake hybrid wore no clothes. Instead she was covered in sapphire blue and emerald green iridescent scales from head to toe will the top three quarters of her head was covered by a thick silver and gold piece of metal that only showed her mouth, and her rather large fangs. Matt could see something dripping from her fangs and he really hoped that it was just spit but he was fairly certain that he wasn't that lucky and that in fact it was venom dripping from her mouth. Matt could see Yolie and Kari swaying slightly like they were ready to faint and were extremely pale. Matt just figured that they had also seen her mouth. Finally Phoenixmon came forward and Matt could honestly say that the only digimon that captured his interest more then her was Davis's own digimon.

"As you have already heard my name is Phoenixmon. I am a data type but don't worry I am not as gruff as my mate Griffmon."

"Hey Phoenixmon, I am not gruff." Matt could only guess that Phoenixmon glared at Griffmon because Phoenixmon's hair which actually turned out to be fire in the shape of her hair, was covering part of her face and a large piece of what looked to be black velvet was keeping her blindfolded. Of course if the fact that Griffmon had backed away a couple of steps was any indication that Phoenixmon had glared at him.

"I mean," Griffmon looked kind of scared for a few seconds before he smiled slightly or at least Matt thought he did but it was kind of hard to tell because of the fact that Griffmon's mouth was a beak.

"You are absolutely right Phoenixmon. I am gruff. I love you Dear. Please don't hurt me." Matt could hear Genni, Benjamin and the rest of the original digidestined snicker at Griffmon and Phoenixmon. Finally Phoenixmon turned back around to face the second and third group of digidestined making it possible for Matt to finally see what she looked like. Matt could clearly tell that Phoenixmon was female but she was also covered in flames with only patches of pale skin on her body. Her face excluding the velvet blindfold, her collarbone area, her stomach and her lower legs and feet were the only things not covered in flames. Ruby red and black iridescent feather made up the two wings that were currently folded against her back. Matt saw that when one of her flames hit her wings just right it made them shimmer from red and black to green to blue and to even purple and gold.

"I just want to say one more thing before I forget. For all of you that have hurt Davis Motomiya either physically or emotionally, you do not need to worry about our human partners hurting you." Matt could hear everyone from his and Ken's group, excluding Mimi and himself, release a sigh of joy while not even ten feet away from him the original digidestined looked completely shocked and about to demand an explanation from Phoenixmon when she continued on with her explanation.

"You will not need to worry about our human partners because we, the digimon, are going to make your lives a living hell for every thing that you have done to that young boy. That was all I wanted to say." Matt could hear the rest of the two groups sighs of joy turn to gasps of fear and if Matt wasn't to scared to turn around he was certain that he would have seen every one turn whiter then milk.

"Phoenixmon. You don't have to do that for me. I can defend myself just fine, thank you very much. The same thing goes to the rest of you, Jun, Hana. You frikkin sadists." Every one turned around to see Davis and his digimon walking over to join the rest of the first digidestined giving Matt enough time to look over Davis's digimon. 'Well, it does look like Davis has an angel for a digimon. I wonder if that's why his group calls him Angel Boy.' Davis's digimon stood a full head over Davis making him about five inches taller then Matt and the tallest digimon there. The angel had dirty blond hair with blood red streaks that fell to the middle of his back and dark gold eyes that seemed to look right through a person which made Matt swear to himself to never look that digimon straight in the eyes. Matt was slightly surprised to see that Davis's digimon was wearing nearly all black and crimson. The tall mon wore a long sleeved red fishnet shirt with black pants like TK's Angemon but all along the legs there were rips and tears, and just like Angemon there was a flap of cloth in the front and the back, only the same crimson color as his shirt, held by a silver chain mail looking belt. The digimon was also wearing what looked to be black arm boots. At least that's what Matt guessed that was what he was seeing through the rips of the pants. This angel only had four wings not the six that Angemon had. Plus they weren't white, the top two were silver and the bottom were black making Matt wonder what kind of angel this was. Matt also noticed that the angel didn't have a staff like Angemon nor a bow and sheath of arrows like Angewomon but instead there were two long skinny swords around his waist and if the indent in some of his cloths was anything to go by there were multiple small daggers every where on his body. 'I wouldn't be that surprised to see him pull some out of his boots as well.' The last two things that Matt saw about the digimon made him really wonder about the digimon. The first was the fact that the digimon wore two earrings in his left ear and one in his right, two small silver bracelets on each wrist, a small gold snake looking armband on his right upper arm and a black velvet choker. It wasn't the jewelry it's self that bothered Matt. It was the fact that each piece of jewelry held what looked to be a large drop of dark red liquid that made Matt hope even more then he had about Basamon, that the liquid in the jewelry wasn't blood, but as soon as Matt saw the second thing he knew it was. When Davis had spoke to Phoenixmon the digimon had smiled and when he did it exposed fangs even longer then Basamon's. 'So not only is that digimon an angel it's a vampire.' Suddenly the digimon turned and faced the other digidestined.

"It seems that I am the only one that has yet to introduce themselves." The digimon made a slight bow of respect but Matt knew that he didn't mean it by the slight smirk on his face.

"My name is Chaosangemon. I am Davis's first digimon," Chaosangemon pointedly looked at Veemon who had been looking for Davis and was failing so he was standing beside Matt. That was until Chaosangemon looked at him and he took to hiding _behind_ Matt.

"Be nice, Chaosangemon. Veemon is as much my partner as you are."

"Davis, there you are. I was so worried. I mean I knew that you had another digimon but I didn't know that he was it." Davis just smiled as he grabbed Veemon's hand and walked back to the group. Chaosangemon stuck his tongue out at Veemon and Veemon returned it with even more vigor. Just as Chaosangemon was about to return to the gesture, Davis spoke up.

"I saw that you two. Now stop acting like little kids both of you, and please just try to be nice to Veemon, Chaosangemon." Chaosangemon started to sulk.

"Fine but I don't see why I have to share you with a rookie." Davis turned around and smiled which shocked the newer digidestined who were expecting him to scowl.

"If I recall correctly, you were a rookie once before too, and in fact I remember you making quite a large fool out of yourself on numerous occasions. Like the time at the Digital Restaurant when you..." Chaosangemon cut Davis off right there as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll share. Fuck, that's a low blow even for you Davis." Davis just gave a small smile.

"I grew up when you left me. Now finish introducing yourself." Davis walked back to the rest of his group unaware of the sad look now on Chaosangemon's face. 'What happened between those two to make Davis and his digimon look so sad?'

'I can see that you've grown, Davis. You grew up into a wonderful young man, and I hope that you can forgive me for leaving you even though I never wanted to.'

"Okay, where was I? Oh yes. I just told you my name and who my partner is," Chaosangemon was obviously enjoying himself with the stunned digidestined because he couldn't just stop at one surprise he had to bring out more.

"I see it only fair that I tell you my type as the rest of my friends have. I am Virus type digimon, half angel and half vampire. For any of you that actually noticed that this is liquid in my jewelry and not jewels," Chaosangemon looked directly at Matt for a second before he turned his attention back to the entire group.

"It really is blood. But not just any ones blood. The blood in my right bracelets is Jun's. The left is Sky's. My armband holds Hana's, while the right earrings hold Kaze's and the left holds Lark's. My necklace not only holds the most blood but it also holds my own partners blood, Davis's." Matt looked at the rest of the digidestined just to see that all of the color had drained from their faces.

"I have their blood in my jewelry because with it I can tell if they are safe. The darker and cooler it gets the closer to death they are. Fortunately I haven't really ever seen it much darker then this." Matt heard Davis groan a second later.

"Chaosangemon, did you really have to tell them that the liquid in the jewelry was blood? I think they were just fine thinking that it was a trick of light playing off of rubies." Matt had to agree with him on that one after seeing that Yolie and surprisingly enough TK and Ken had fainted.

"Well, I thought that they needed to know." Davis just sighed and walked over to Chaosangemon grabbing his arm and nearly dragging him back to his group.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are my greatest and truest friend who I feel can do no wrong but you have this knack for being a little too honest. But none the less I'm so glad that you've finally returned." Chaosangemon just smiled before he snatched up Davis in his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that I'm still your truest friend. I honestly thought that you might hate me Davis." Davis was about to say something when Yolie who had finally been revived started screaming.

"Your a fucking first digidestined. Why the fuck didn't you say anything, you asshole, and what the fuck is with your digimon? It's a monster. It has your fucking blood in a necklace and it's a virus type. That thing can't be your digimon. Get rid of him. Now you fucking freak. I always knew that you were an untrustworthy freak of nature." Davis was about to say something but he didn't have a chance as not only did his sister jump to his defense but the entire group, including their digimon and Chaosangemon, but also Matt and Mimi.

"You fucking bitch. You did not just say that about my baby brother. You must have an awfully bad death wish to be so stupid as to actually say that." Behind Jun Davis was trying to back Chaosangemon and make the rest of the digidestined stop. He didn't succeed but Mimi sure did. Two seconds after Jun had spoken up Mimi calmly walked over to Yolie and smacked her as hard as she could. Yolie stood there with her face instantly turning a bright red and Davis could see the beginning of a bruise already.

"Yolie, you have to be the stupidest person alive. Not all Virus digimon are evil and Chaosangemon has their blood for a good reason. He can protect not only Davis but also those who Davis cherishes most and you know what I think. I think that you sure as hell don't deserve the Crest of Sincerity." What Mimi did next surprised every body. She grabbed Yolie's d-terminal and literally pulled the Egg of Sincerity out of it before she closed the d-terminal again, throwing it at the purple haired girl. She then walked over to Matt grabbing his arm then proceeded to walk straight to Davis and his digimon.

"Why are you bringing me with you, Mimi?" Matt made sure he said it loud enough that only Mimi could hear him.

"Because I'm scared pissless of the original digidestined and I figured that if you came with me it wouldn't be so bad. Anyways Davis needs to know that he has us as allies. Well, me as an ally, you as the want to be boyfriend." Matt's face went as red as a tomato at that statement lucky for Matt though the blush seemed to have faded to just a pale pink decorating his cheeks by the time he got to Davis and Chaosangemon.

"Davis, I need to ask a favor of you." Mimi was talking loud enough that only Matt, Davis, Chaosangemon and herself could hear. Davis meekly nodded before Mimi continued.

"I don't know your group like you do, so I was wondering if you could find someone in your group who you think deserves the egg." Davis looked thoughtful for a second before he spoke in his normal voice.

"I know the perfect person, even though I am so going to get punched." Mimi handed him the egg before Davis started to walk away without so much as a glance to Matt. When Davis was about to take another step away Matt called out to him so only Davis could hear him.

"Davis, I don't hate you for not telling me. If anything I'm glad to know that I don't know everything about you. I still love you I'm just sad that you don't return the feelings." Davis stopped and looked back at Matt before he walked back to the blonde and whispered something in his ear.

"You're wrong, Matt. I've always returned the feeling, but we can never be. If you ever found out all of my secrets, you would hate me and I couldn't deal with that so this has to be goodbye. I'm sorry that we won't be able to ever show our feelings." With that Davis ran off followed by Chaosangemon. Matt stood there wondering what Davis meant by that for a couple of seconds when he heard a yelp a moment later, followed by Davis's and Hana's voices.

"Ow! Did you have to hit me that hard, you psycho?"

"Well, what the fuck did you expect? You gave me the friggin Egg of Sincerity."

"Well, the punch I expected. I didn't expect my arm to die though." Matt could hear the smirk in Hana's voice.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have given me the world's girlist egg, dip shit. Ever thought about that?" Matt was sure that Davis had rolled his eyes right then.

"I thought that I was supposed to be your best friend and what do you do? You kill my friggin arm and call me names, and it's not my fault the egg is a little girly, sheesh."

"You are my best friend but do I have to have the girly egg, and anyways last time I checked I was your best friend as well. What the bloody Hell did I do to you to deserve a friggin girly egg?" Matt heard Davis sigh and saw him shake his head.

"Yes, you have to deal with the girly egg and I think that egg should be enough of a punishment for killing my arm for the next two flippin hours, you stinkin sadist." Matt held back a snicker as he heard Hana "Humph," and say something along the lines of, I am not a sadist, you big brat. Davis left right after that to go talk to Genni and Benjamin when Matt noticed that the rest of the digidestined hadn't gotten over their shock as the original digidestined were still glaring at them while their digimon only pretended to be holding the group back. However they were pulled out of their thoughts a few minutes later by Genni.

"I think that it is time that we _all_ head for the clearing." With that Genni headed for the clearing followed by the rest of the digidestined. The third group right behind Genni, Matt and his group in the middle with the first in the back with Benjamin. Matt and Mimi were lagging behind the rest of the second group talking to themselves just like the first group was talking among themselves asking how everyone had been. Even though they were all in their own little worlds they could fell the tension in the air coming from the third and second group. It went like that until they had finally reached the clearing over an hour later. Matt panicked slightly and asked to talk to Davis privately. Davis agreed seeing how much it was bugging Matt every step they got closer to the clearing.

"What do you need Matt?" Davis asked genuinely curious as to what the blonde boy had to say. Matt released a large sigh before he started talking and wishing that he didn't have to do this.

"Davis, I am asking you not to hate me after this please. I...I... The memories I have aren't exactly the best in the world. So please I just wanted to ask you not to hate me, please."

"Matt, I believe that you are the first to go into the clearing today so if you could head in we can get this over with." Matt gulped then answered.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second Benjamin. Please Davis all I ask is that you don't hate me for _my_ secrets." With that said Matt leaned down and captured Davis's lips for the second time that day, but before Davis could respond Matt ended the kiss and ran of to the edge of the clearing unaware that the entire group of the original digidestined saw him kiss Davis. Davis didn't know what to think but over the next four hours he would find his entire life turned upside down.

I've started working on the next chapter and sorry this one took a while to get done.


End file.
